Rainy Days
by darkotter
Summary: Sirius is bored on a rainy day. Remus is alone in the dorm room. Sirius finds out he's up there and he takes the chance. Puppy love - PadfootMoony. Very short drabble.


**Padfoot x Moony**

Just got into this pairing. Will most likely write more. This is a VERY short drabble. xD Of when they're in hogwarts. _Please review!_

* * *

**Rainy Days**

It was just another ordinary day in October. Most of the trees surrounding the castle were still green; they never changed color. But others, a few closer in were golden and orange. Fall was here to stay. And so was the rain that came with it. Sirius was sitting beside the window, holding his chin up with a hand, looking very bored but handsome at the same time.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. He was thinking about just going outside and running around. But James had the invisibility cloak and was in detention. Sirius had amazingly been able to get out of it, a feet with which he was proud of, but he was still bored.

Slumping a bit in his chair, Sirius looked around the common room. It was crowded because of the rain. He spotted Peter in the corner, but he didn't feel like bugging him right now. His eyes raked the crowd of students. Where was Remus? He wasn't down here. He didn't think he had been down at the library, because he would've said something.

Now curious instead of bored he stood up. He stretched elegantly and headed for the dormitory. He gave a wave to someone who called his name but didn't stop, disappearing up the spiral staircase. "Moony, you up here?" he asked as he opened the door.

"I'm busy," the voice of his friend said. Sirius saw that he was on his bed, reading, papers surrounding him. He was doing homework. Remus's gaze flickered up for a second before returning to his book.

"Can't you do that later? We have until next week," Sirius said, leaning against one of the posts of Remus's fourposter bed, hands in his pockets.

Remus looked at him again, putting his parchment together in a pile. "Are you bored? Is that why you're up here?" he asked. "I came up here so that I could get some work done, the common room was too loud for my liking."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah...but my point still stands. You can do that later!" he said.

"What do you want me to do, Padfoot? I can't make you not bored," he said sighing softly. He brushed his light brown hair from his face, gaze meeting Sirius's darker one. A small grin had appeared on the dark haired one.

"Well maybe you could," he said.

"What do you me--" Remus's eyes widened and all the papers he held slid from his hands, spiraling to the ground or bed as Sirius leaned down and kissed him. The werewolf knew that Sirius was unpredictable, so in that sense he was a bit predictable, in doing something no one would expect. But Remus had _never_ seen this coming.

Sirius took his chance with Remus's shock and slid his tongue into the other's mouth. Brown eyes slid closed a bit. He wasn't able to control the gasp that escaped him. He was shocked. Very shocked. And a bit dizzy. Sirius pulled away after another moment, a lopsided grin on his face.

"See, I'm not bored anymore," the cocky boy said, giving a small swagger. Remus's cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes wide. He stared at Sirius. "What, it was just a kiss!"

"...You...just kissed me!" Remus spluttered out. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"We could do more if you want," he said with a grin, close to his friend. Remus leaned back, away from the wolfish expression Sirius was wearing, blushing.

"...Uh...n-no," he stuttered. Sirius looked disappointed, a slight pout on his handsome features. Then he just grinned again.

"Well okay...you wanna go out then?" he asked. Remus's eyes widened a bit then he looked away blushing.

"...Fine," he said.

Sirius gave a noise of happiness, his grin widening.

"You're more of a wolf than I am," Remus retorted. Sirius just gave another one of his grins and leaned down to kiss him once more, ignoring all of the papers scattered around the bed.


End file.
